


A Private Viewing.

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendoline for Flower Girls's birthday gives her freind a special treat. 'A Private viewing'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Viewing.

It was Flower Girl's birthday, she had told exactly one person when it was... Gwendoline, her one friend. Gwendoline had surprised her by inviting her over and locking the door once she was inside. It was there that her friend had surprised her with a 'special treat'. Gwen had moved to settle Flower Girl in a seat, then slowly undressed herself. It was a small, special treat and yet, Flower Girl was happy.


End file.
